User talk:Sandubadear
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Memory Implantation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 18:59, March 6, 2013 Reincarnation for the first question, not a clue about the next. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me but I want you to know that Vampires don't grow from Zombies. That's invalid.--Xeno Fighter 451 (talk) 04:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) The legend that I follow is that they are a sub-species of immortal, not a zombie or ghoul. Dust of Osiris-Absolute Immortality Dust of Osiris is not a vampire, shes a tatari, basically a living constantly repeating phenomenon, like any form of natural disaster like a hurricane or earthquake. She fits absolute immortality as you can't kill her, to give an example it would like trying to kill the wind or stab the ocean, its not going to do any good. Remember to do your research before you suggest she is a vampire as it says right on her page that she is not a vampire.SageM (talk) 22:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC)SageM I am right They retcon him because he was TOAA before TOAA own creation and because Jim shooter left and the director got pissed so you are wrong SW beyonder is canon hince fourth PRE Beyonder (talk) 03:09, August 17, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Doesn't matter Pre is Omnipotent regardless what you say as its his Canon form Beyonder (talk) 03:21, August 17, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Multi Strike-fake assassin I am talking about fake assassin the guy that guards the ryuudo temple and wields a sword, he uses Tsubame Gaeshi which allows him to attack 3 times instantly. so he fits. You are probably thinking of True Assassin, there is a big difference between the two characters. Known users are to go in alphabetical order by series Known users for any page are to go in alphabetical order by series, not just at the bottom of the page, though some people that start a new page forget that fact. which is why I put the users in body modification where there supposed to be, since dr stylish is from Akame ga kill, he goes at the top of the users list. ^_^ Ask the admins if you don't believe me.SageM (talk) 01:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC)SageM I know they are, the people who made the pages edited it that way. though a lot of the pages are in alphabetical order. SageM (talk) 01:24, August 18, 2014 (UTC)SageM There was a page like yours based soley on sexual deities (it was called Sexual Deity Physiology) and after a series of arguments, it was deleted. We don't need pages for every type of deity there is. Gabriel456 (talk) Undead Pulse i cant tell what you edited o.O exactly what did you change?Azuchi67 (talk) 21:35, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Chi Invisibility Ranma can use his chi to become invisible when he uses the Umi-Sen-Ken style. And the character from kenichi has ki that is the same as Nature itself, and in his first appearance against the Elder he couldn't locate him at first because of this fact, meaning he could feel his ki but couldn't directly locate him so he got a surprise attack on the elder.SageM (talk) 22:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC)SageM Then that page wouldn't be a power at all, just someone using a time machine. As I said virtually all powers on this site can be viewed as magical. If it's done via a machine, it's not really a power at all, just advanced technology. I'm talking about powers, not technology. And it doesn't matter if the page itself doesn't mention magic being used. Telekinesis doesn't, Teleportation doesn't, but both are magical as well. and, sorry for repeating myself, any power can be viewed as magical. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:57, September 21, 2014 (UTC) fine. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Not every Typemoon entry has to be changed Not every entry from the typemoon universe needs to be changed to typemoon. Its fine to leave them the way they are. Characters like Berserker only appear in Fate/zero they don't appear anywhere else in the Nasuverse. So you don't need to change every entry like that.SageM (talk) 23:48, September 23, 2014 (UTC)SageM Mystic Object-Gaz Actually He is a mystic Object, as after he was killed his bodyparts were used as magic objects so he still fits the criteria In Hitsugi no chaika were Arthur Gaz is from, he was killed and his body dismembered, and every one of his body parts is a magic object. He doesn't use magic objects, He is a Magic object!SageM (talk) 18:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC)SageM err, I really have no clue what to say or do about this situation. I know absolutely nothing of the character or where she's from, so I don't know how I'd be particularly helpful in this. Sorry. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, if she doesn't use it or even can't use it, I don't see why she shouldn't be removed. Unless the other side has any evidence to the matter but...-shrug- Gabriel456 (talk) 17:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hai I'm having trouble finding the potential double/secret meaning to that, so I'll respond with :No Lel. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC)